Home
by ii.lucyx1
Summary: Set about 3 months after the wedding - obviously a Reddie fic.


Regret. This is what Rachel felt as she lay next to the man she was supposed to love. Guilt as well. Because she was still in love with another. She lay in the pitch black as far away as possible from Adam with her hands joined on her lap contemplating every choice she had made since losing Eddie. Leaving Waterloo Road. Marrying Adam. Leaving Philip. She felt so selfish, he had made her so selfish. She wasn't one to blame others but as she lay looking up at the nothingness of her hotels ceiling she couldn't believe everything that had happened in just one year because of Adam. And it had helped her come to the realisation of her regret. She really regrets marrying him.

For hours Rachel lay tossing and turning and in the end got herself up and went and sat downstairs in the lobby. Currently the pair were in Paris and had just had yet another argument so weren't on speaking nor 'cuddling' terms so she knew he wouldn't require her presence. Although she was in her pajamas she was reasonably covered so grabbed her coat and decided to go for a stroll in the streets of Paris. It was 12:47am according to her watch so it was safe to say most streets were pretty dead which added to the ambiance a whole load. She was walking for 10 minutes when she found a bench that looked right onto the back of the Eiffel Tower, there supposed destination for tomorrow. However Rachel couldn't help but find herself longing for it to be her and Eddie visiting tomorrow and that he was the one she married. As she looked out onto the city of love a sense came over Rachel, like an urge to reach out to Eddie. She knew it was late but just like herself, he was always up late. Anxiously she pulled out her phone from her dressing gowns pocket and searched her contacts for Eddie's long time unused number. And as an urge of impulse rushed through her she did it, she sent him a text.

'_Hey, it's Rachel. I was just checking in on you, making sure your okay? Sending love x'_

She knew it wasn't right, she was married after all! But she couldn't help that she was in love with someone else. She looked over her text a few times, even though it was too late to change anything, and wondered if the ending was too eager and unlike her. She placed the phone on the space next to her when it almost immediately buzzed. It was Eddie.

_'Rachel! So lovely to hear from you... A lot has gone on this past year, mostly revolving your sister (don't worry she's fine, well she was when I last saw her). It would be lovely to catch up? Sending love back, Eddie x' _

Rachel couldn't help but smile at his fast response, she didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't be up. Then, as the urge flew over her once more the decided to ring him. The phone only rang out once before he answered it and through the phone, both knew the other was beaming from the sound of each others voices. They stayed on the phone catching up on each others life until 3am. Rachel said about her marriage and by 2:30am had shared her regrets on the marriage too (leaving out the loving him still bit) while Eddie had discussed how the baby was a result of a one night stand, not his meaning she had up and left once again. She told him about leaving Waterloo road and how she was travelling which he was shocked by.

"_Very impulsive of you Miss Mason!" _He laughed as she explained their lack of travel plans. The two giggled and laughed, caught up and reminisced until they were both getting tired, not of each other though, so decided to call it a night but agreed on chatting again the next day. As Rachel tiredly made her way back to the hotel she couldn't help but smile at how happy a catch up with Eddie had made her, how happy Eddie made her point blank.

As she shuffled her way back into the bed she felt Adam move closer to her and place his arm tightly around her waist.

"Where did you get off to?" He said whilst holding her close to his body.

"I went for some fresh air..." Rachel replied turning herself to face him.

"I'm sorry Rache. We shouldn't have argued and... your right, as usual. I love you" He kissed Rachel's head and then faced the other way again as he fell back asleep. Shortly after, so did Rachel, even though she had a mind whirlwind of emotions.


End file.
